


When we are old

by xiari127



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 01:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14706905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiari127/pseuds/xiari127
Summary: When we are old-- For Roy Mustang & Riza HawkeyeAccomplished at 2009-12-2Work is in Chinese





	When we are old

直到老去 [佐莎]

——如果说和他（她）的相遇是我生命中必须经历的一件事的话，那么我称之为美好的回忆。因为我想，再没有其他任何事情可以让我一直感谢至今——

当太阳从山边溜走的时候，田野被染成耀眼的橘红色，那样暖暖的照耀着。微风吹过田埂，大片大片的芦苇草发出轻轻的响声，带来一阵阵泥土的芳香。也许，在这片田野上曾盛开过美丽的玫瑰；而如今，只残留着香气从远处传来。

罗伊·马斯坦古眯着眼看着远处的夕阳，觉得那耀眼的光芒正在离自己而去。原本温暖的触感正随着凉风从身体内慢慢流失。他扶着躺椅的扶手试图靠自己的力量站起来，却越发感到无力，直到身边的女子扶住他的手臂。  
“都说了多少次了，我可以的……”糟老头状的不仅是容貌，还有那毫不连贯的声音，连尾句都无法用干净的调子来结束。那个在伊修瓦尔练就出干练身手和犀利眼神的男子，终究还是老了。  
他看着对方严厉的眼神，尴尬的笑笑，最后紧紧握住对方的手——这个用自己的青春和性命追随他的女人也不再年轻。尽管眼神在时光中被岁月渲染上柔和的色彩，但还是隐约透着年轻时的严厉；细致的笑容下还能找到当年的美貌。那头金发已不再耀眼，如今闪着银色的光芒更加高贵。  
“没用的时候就要老实承认，阁下。”——结果，毒舌却仍然不减当年。  
“是啊，是啊。”罗伊苦笑着，拉着丽莎慢慢的移进屋里。  
门在身后缓缓的关上，却开启了那些封尘已久的记忆。  
——想来，这已经是过去了多少年？

从最初的相遇开始，那时还只是懵懂到不行的孩子。在那样一个没有情调的午后互相看见对方的时候，谁料到以后的故事？只是一个年轻且有着理想的热血青年，和一个单纯而安静的少女——因命运的捉弄被牵绊到一起。  
“请照顾我的女儿……”  
这样的请求，在青年的心中沉重地刻下，却不知如何去做。他那时还不知道少女的坚强，不知道少女在他未来的人生有着如何的影响，直到在战场上遇到脱胎换骨的她。

那样的眼神是永远也无法忘记的，告别了纯真的年龄真正走向现实的眼神，如此地残酷，如此的绝望。青年有过一丝的后悔，如果可以，至少不是在这种时间，这种地点重逢。青年脸上那一闪而过的悲哀，也许也为自己的无能为力而哀叹，为这个世界而哀叹，为这场错误的战争和错误的流血而哀叹。但是，他什么都做不到，即使有着再高的理想，也依然只是一个什么都保护不了的无力的普通人。  
罗伊·马斯坦古因此厌恶这样的自己，厌恶什么都无法保护的自己，厌恶连恩师的遗志都无法完成的自己，厌恶在追寻梦想的途中迷失的自己……终于，他找到了，拨开迷茫后看到的阻挡住蓝天的影子，那遮住光芒拦断幸福的罪恶之源。而他也终于明白，在梦想的尽头并不是大总统之位，也不是任何冠冕堂皇的理由，而是至少用自己的双手，保护自己可以保护的人和事。

当看到丽莎·霍克艾脱掉稚气挺直背脊站在自己的面前，罗伊·马斯坦古或从没有如此的兴奋抑或是紧张。也曾怀念过那个知书达理的女孩，安静地坐在院子外看着一脸狼狈的自己；也曾怀念过午后的红茶和少女稚气的笑声；也曾怀念恩师墓前那个平静地忧伤着的少女正在不经意的时候长大了。马斯坦古把那些被他忽视的变化断续的连接起来化成现实的景象映在面前——或者，她比自己更做好一切准备；自己却没有担负起她的期待。那一刻，青年似乎更决绝，并不是为自己，而是为更多的人。

“我认命你为我的辅佐官，我想让你来保护我的背后。  
能明白吗？将背后交给你，也意味着你随时可以在背后给我一枪。  
如果我走错路的话，就由你亲手杀了我。  
你有这个资格。你会跟着我吗？”  
“明白了……  
如你所愿，至死相随。”

这更像是一个誓言，一个用性命做担保的约定。必须完成，没有退路。如果失败，就只有一死。这性命作为赌注交给她，自己也会有勇气更加努力的前进吧。马斯坦古说的掷地有声，却明白他只想让面前的女孩知道，这是自己对她永恒的承诺。  
对方有一瞬的犹豫，随即不假思索的做出回应。丽莎·霍克艾没有畏惧，只因为相信眼前这个男人。所以要陪他走下去，看到他实现约定的时刻。陪着他，因为，这样约定好的。  
罗伊·马斯坦古这之后也立下过许多约定。约定总有一天靠自己的力量给枉死的老友一个交代；约定在铺满荆棘的路上执拗地等待下属的归来；约定在最高点的时候用一切结果来回应哪怕只是520便士。但再没有哪个约定如最初的那般决绝，再多的誓言也只是给与他更多的动力去实现最初的约定。  
是的，要让更多的人见证他履行约定，让更多的人看到那个女孩站在他的背后，支撑着他走到最后。罗伊从此告诉自己，绝对不会抛弃那个女孩，永远不能让她失望——即使是濒死时，这仅剩的一点点奢求支撑着他从死神的镰刀下爬起来，扒开现实的大门。

从何时起，这不再是完成恩师的遗志。从何时起，这已经变成了他生命的一部分；在这条铺满鲜血的道路上，以自己的身躯，尽可能的为她挡住枪林弹雨。而自己可以放心的一直望着前方，不去回头；因为他知道背后有她，将枪口指向他的心脏，随时为违背誓言的他纠正前进的道路。罗伊·马斯坦古再没有什么可怕的，再没有什么阻力能打破这样坚实的力量，再没有什么阴谋能摧毁这样可靠的信赖。而他可以在攀到最高峰之后，安然倒下，让她看到那纯蓝的天空和耀眼的阳光。——至少，这是能给予她的全部。

直到苍老，直到都挺不起胸膛，直到眼角布满皱纹，这约定也仍然有效。当罗伊·马斯坦古实现约定的时候，可以牵住她的手。在从青年走向衰老的这几十年后，在她跟随于自己的这几十年后；现在，在约定的地点看着对方谁也没有逃走。恍惚间，他甚至想到了那个死里逃生的清晨。他莽撞地跑向军部门口，只是因为与她的约定。所以发生任何事都不会放弃，这就足以给他面对一切的勇气。所以在实现约定的时刻，至少要说“谢谢”。

“一直到连走都走不动的时候，你还愿意一直站在我的背后吗。像以前一样，那样坚定不移的。”  
“是的，我愿意。直到最后，也会一直站在您的身后。我们，这样约定好的。”

所以，为此感激。为此感激这样的相遇，最后这样的相伴。再没有什么可以比这样的结局更美好的——只因为可以牵着你，一直到老。


End file.
